percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XXaphroditeXx/painful memories
Austin POV "Hello Ladies." Austin said as Mnemosyne the godess of memory and Alathea the godess of truth came in "So when you see this girl her name is Michaela and she looks like this picture and when you see her you show her all the good memorys that we had together that will hurt her because shes a girl of Aphrodite and they do not take breakups well and when you see her you show her the truth about her dad and shell regret the day I took her to get that tattoo." I have one question said Mnemosyne What?"Austin asked "Why is the picture cut." Um cause um PERSONAL REASONS OK" said Austin Michaela POV "Why do you have a kickball"Tage asked "Oh Annabeth says this will get us past Cerubus"I said C..C..Cerubus the 3 headed dog!"Tage said worried "What are you afraid of 3 headed doggy."I said mockingly "no..Im just worried for you." So we got to the gate we went in EZ death line and there we were infront a cerabus growling untill he saw the bright red ball in my hands and then Tage fainted so I had maddie and Adam try to wake him up "this time dont slap him till he wakes up ether the last time he was bruised for a month!'' So i went up to Cerabus "Anabeth said she promised you this here go get it and I threw it by his feet and we walked by Tori POV (Didnt see that one coming did you pwn) I was locked there in chains and I was watching Austin he was really cut dark brown eyes dark brown hair now I know why Michaela liked hime hes pretty cute but hes the one who chained me up but he may be cuter than Joe then he started to come over o my gods then he was just standing there looking at me then he started to untie me Austin POV I think Im crazy Ive known Tori ever sence I started dating Michaela but now that me and Michaela are over Im starting to notice how beutiful Tori is dark brown hair and eyes like me and the dimples when Michaela makes fun of her for her (quoteing Michaela here)"lack of guy medicine"well I think im crazy but when she stood up I kissed her but it wasnt like kissing Michaela when I kissed Michaela I could taste straberrys mixed with starfruit and smell cotton candy with Tori she smelled like a simple perfume that was enchanting Tori POV OMG hes kissing me it felt so nice ive watched romantic moveis with Michaela (UGGHHH) but this look and felt better than that my body curved nicely into his he smelled like axe but what is Michaela going to think Jacob POV( you definitly didnt see the coming oh even morer pwnage) When I walked into Hades thrown room I see Tori and Austin KISSING "AUSTIN SHESNOT HERE FOR YOU TO KISS TIE HER BACK UP GODS" Why didnt get immortality im a way better leader damn you all Michaela POV We got to the thrown room and I had my sword drawn and first thing I saw was Tori kissing AUSTIN OMGZ HOW COULD SHE I..I.I Joe POV i saw Tori and Austin kissing and this reallly pissed me off Ive been trying to get Tori to kiss me for months and it only took him a few minutes\ Michaela POV "Austin I want Tori back" I yelled "Well first you have to meet thw e real master mind behind this" Then Jacob walked out OMGZ "But but your ythe one who let us in to the underworld you got immortality." "IM NOT THE ONE WHO GOT IMMORTALITY STUPID JACKSON GOT IT (not percy jackson) "but that dousnt meen you have to keep Tori give her back!" "Well first meet my friends" Then two regal looking women came out "Meet Mnemosyne godess of memory and Alathea Godess of Truth "Butt..." Before I crumpled on the floor in so much pain and Tage rushed to me my mind flooded with pictures of me and Austin sharing ice cream slow dancing kissing hanging upside down on the coach him messing around in my makeup him trying to walk in my high heels. I screamed out in pain And i heard Tage scream "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" Then a picture of a man a very scary looking man hundreds of tattoos bad teeth and he was talking mean and dirty thing things I shouldnt of heard then I saw his backhe had the same tattoo I had streched across my back. "NO NO NON NO I SCREAMED NO THAT CANT BE MY DAD HES DEAD GET THE TATTOO OFF MY BACK PLEASE!!!!"with that I started crying and Maddie rushed over and pulled me aside Austin POV I coudnt take it anymore i pulled out my sword and started to fight Jacob We lunged and we sword fought until he had me to the ground with his sword to my throat "I guess this is the End of Austin Retne" But then Michaela gave him a good kick to the jaw and hefell and she had her sword to his throat "Let me Austin and all of my friends go or somthing really bad will happen to you"MIchaela said in a deep voice ive never heard her use before." "Austin go untie tori"she ordered as she scowled at me "Ok lets go my mind clothes and make up are trashed lets go back to camp" Category:Blog posts